For Being There For Me
by nanamisakurachan
Summary: It's Hiyono's birthday, yet no one is celebrating it with her. What is Ayumu thinking? Where is he anyway? Ayumu Narumi and Yuizaki Hiyono Ayuhino a spiral fic.


**A/n - lol I have been obsessed with 'Spiral' so I decided to make a fan-fiction of it I haven't finished it (Manga) so please don't spoil it and don't hurt me if I get info wrong I'm only on like volume 3. **

**Disclaimer- T_T Don't own anything -sniff- don't remind me. **

**Read and Review**

**-xXx- **

Narumi Ayumu is a genius in logic, give him any case and he can solve it, but when it comes to girls.......logic doesn't really work so well. That's what he learned after he met Yuizaki Hiyono.

Ayumu and Hiyono are almost always together. She would stop at his house for breakfast and leave together with him to school, She would steal and eat HIS lunch during lunch time and seeing that the girl did not bring lunch herself the young detective let her take it.

FLASHBACK

"Narumi-saaaan!" Exclaimed a excited hazel haired girl by the name of Yuizaki Hiyono while skipping toward a figure that was sitting on the roof quietly eating his lunch.

"What do you want?" Asked an irritated Ayumu, mad that his peaceful lunch was interrupted by that 'stupid girl' as he liked to call her. Before he knew it his lunch that he was eating earlier, disappeared and showed up in the hands of the hazel haired girl who ate it all in the matters of minutes. He stared wide eyed.

"Yup, Naumi-san's lunches are ALWAYS the best" said the girl with a content smile plastered on her face.

"Why do you always steal my food? Where's YOUR lunch?"

"I don't have any, I don't have time to make my lunches and besides why make a lunch when I can have YOURS?"

"Than how the heck did you eat before you met me?"

"I didn't, I would just sit and wait till lunch is over while watching other people eat." Hearing the girl's reply triggered something in Ayumu, his instincts telling him not to push the mater on.

So from that day on, he would just let Hiyono take his lunch but never without a fight or sometimes he would make her a lunch of her own.

END FLASHBACK

These past few days the young Narumi has noticed that his 'sidekick' in crime hasn't been herself lately. Lately the said girl hasn't been to his house for breakfast or dinner and she hasn't tried to steal his lunch either. Weird.

It was a school day so there was no time to come up with ideas about his friends weird behavior, or else he will be late. Ayumu walked out the door, but couldn't help think that he was missing something, something important.

-xXx-

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day, students stormed out of their classrooms. A caramel haired girl walked toward the front of the school, her usual hyper attitude gone, as if it was never there to begin with. Today she didn't feel like doing anything. No research, no medaling, no snooping, not even bother her easily annoyed friend. She just felt like going home and crying, but she couldn't. She couldn't because the young reporter had to make a trip to the hospital.

Meanwhile..

Narumi Ayumu walked into the news room and found it empty, he walked up to the roof and found no one there. _Where is that stupid girl? _He thought madly. During the entire day he couldn't pay attention in class, the whole time he was thinking about a particular girl.

Coming to the conclusion that the girl has left school, he made his way off the school grounds.

When he got home, he went into his room and fell on his bed, tired from the long day. Even though he always said that his 'sidekick' was annoying and that he would love a day without her, it was never the truth. She filled a space in his heart that he never knew he had before she came into his life.

The young detective turned his head to his calender that hung right above his bed.

Written right there, on today's date, was his handwriting.

The stupid girls Birthday.

The cook widened his eyes in surprise. Now he remembered what he was forgetting, it was his partner in crime's birthday. How could he forget!

Grabbing his coat, he ran out the door.

-xXx-

She entered the doors and walked up to the main desk.

"Oh, Hiyono-chan long time no see, the doctor is waiting in her office." Greeted the nurse.

"Arigato." She replied, emotionless causing the nurse to frown slightly.

Every month she would go to the same doctor to get a checkup and all the nurses already know her by her name and face.

The doctor greeted her nicely, as usual, and she sat down on the hospital bed.

"How are you feeling, Hiyono-chan?" The doctor, named Sakura, asked.

"Okay, but I am running out of pills so I need some more." She replied.

"Okay, let's begin the checkup shall we?"

The next hour was spent doing test and finally the caramel haired girl was let out.

Saying her good byes she walked out the front doors.

"It's that time of year again, ne Sakura?" Asked the nurse at the main desk.

"Yeah, it's already been that long." She replied sadly.

-xXx-

The brown haired man ran toward Yuizaki's house, but before he got to her front door he saw her walking out of her house, a basket in hand. She didn't look happy and she had the face that said 'Don't bother me'. Getting the message, Ayumu resulted to following her.

_Where is she going? _He asked himself. His question was answered when she laid out a blanket in the middle of a forest. She sat down and the detective hid behind a large tree. The journalist took out a large bottle of water and multiple pills.

The young man behind the tree widen his eyes. _Why is she taking so many pills out?_ He asked himself another unanswerable question.

She began taking the pills, and as she took them she started shaking and before he knew it she was crying.

He never thought he would see the day that Yuizaki Hiyono would cry. The girl who is always smile, the girl who was with him through thick and thin, Crying?

No way!

As she cried she coughed. Her coughs got louder and harder and then she began coughing up blood. Without a second thought Ayumu ran to his friend and held her.

"Hiyono! What's wrong?!" he cried, she looked taken a back, Surprised that her friend was there.

"W-What are you doing here?" But before he could answer she passed out, not caring if he got blood all over his coat, he picked her up bridal style and ran to the hospital.

When he got there, the same nurse from earlier ran up to the two and, without asking a question, called Sakura, who took the girl into the emergency room.

He followed and waited outside, nervously. _I cannot lose her, but why can't I lose her? Was it because she was a friend? No thats not it, it was more than that._

After what felt like years, the doctor came out of the room. Ayumu ran up to her.

"What's wrong with her? How is she doing? Is she okay? She's not in any danger right?"

"Calm down. Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Narumi Ayumu"

Hearing the boys answer made the doctor smile.

"So you are the boy who made my little Hiyono-chan happy." Her statement made the said boy confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh you don't know how much you have brightened the girl, before she met you she was always sad and the total opposite of how she is now, but I guess she can never be cheerful on this day." She said softly.

"What are you saying, it's her birthday"

"Oh, she hasn't told you?" The doctor asked.

"Tell me what? Tell me now." He demanded.

"Hiyono's parents left her when she was exactly thirteen, that was the age that they found out she had an illness. They didn't want to pay for her medical expenses and, to them, she was a mistake. Since they left she has been working on her free time until she met you, Narumi-san and after she met you she began to get happier and happier. Her health improved dramatically as well." The doctor explained.

"Today must be the day that they left right?" He asked.

"Correct, but you never heard anything from me, If she ask" The doctor winked and began to walk away.

"Wait."

"Yes Narumi-san?"

"Can I go in? Is she okay?"

"Yes, you may enter and she is stable." The doctor replied.

Ayumu went into the room and what he saw inside made his heart quench. Laying there, emotionless, was his 'stupid girl', she was connected to wires and had her eyes closed, pale.

"Hiyono," he whispered, taking a seat next to her bed. _This whole time she was by my side, all I talked about was MY problems, my selfishness, she didn't complained once. She was so sick on the inside, maintaining her job, school life, and everything else, how could she smile? I can't lose her....I-I love her, she can't die_. Something began to fall down his face. Was it tears? Was the all mighty Narumi Ayumu crying?

After three hours visiting hours were over and Ayumu was kicked out of the hospital. He trudged home, ignored his talkative sister-in-law, and went straight to bed.

RIIIIIIINGGGG

His cell phone rang. The number was unknown, but the young Narumi answered anyway.

"Hello?" He asked groggily.

What the person on the other line said made him jumped out of bed, change his clothes, and run to the hospital.

-xXx-

"Doctor! What's wrong?" Ayumu asked, frantically.

"Narumi-san, seeing that you are the closes to Hiyono, I need to speak with you." Sakura said, seriously.

-xXx-

"Hiyono!" He cried, going up to the girls side.

-

-

-

"N-Narumi-san" She replied slowly.

"Are you okay?" She nodded in response.

"Did they tell you?" She asked, this time he nodded and watched her for any trace of anger, but she didn't have any, instead she smiled.

"That makes things a LOT easier, Narumi-san," She exclaimed, slowly getting her happy-o-lucky attitude back I don't have to pretend to go home, then run o work, like I usually do."

"Your not going to work, little Missy." Ordered Sakura, who was standing by the door.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"I plan to make you stay with me, for safety reasons." Stated the Detective, his statement made his sidekick eyes light up and her smile to widen.

"Awwww, that will be SO cool, to think being able to eat Narumi-san's food EVERYDAY." She exclaimed. Sakura laughed at the girls actions and Ayumu smirked. Things are going to get hectic.

Three days later, Hiyono was let out of the hospital, and moved into the Narumi residence.

-xXx-

"Hiyono, get the mail," Ordered the brown haired boy.

"Since when have you called me by my name, Narumi-san?"

"Since I realized something." He replied, smirking.

"That's not fair! Okay I get to call you Ayumu," She smiled "Ayumu, get the mail!" Copying his earlier order, but changed the name. Instead of getting the mail he went into the living room and sat down on the couch, the journalist followed suit.

"Ne, Ayumu, Thank you" She said softly.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being there for me."

"Stupid girl." Was his only reply.

**-xXx-**

**A/N THE END!!!!**

**LMAO I really wanted to write that xD **

**Review! **


End file.
